whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Third Edition
Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Third Edition is the third edition of Vampire: The Eternal Struggle, following the first edition (Jyhad/V:TES) and the second (Camarilla Edition). Unlike the first two editions, Third Edition exclusively features cards and decks for the core clans of the Sabbat (the Lasombra, Tzimisce, Panders, and the antitribu clans), rather than the Camarilla. In order to make Third Edition more accessible to new players, the Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Player's Kit was published in conjunction with Third Edition. The Player's Kit consists of four mini-decks, each of which contains half of one of the four preconstructed starter decks for Third Edition, as well as a number of blood tokens, rulebooks, and a walkthrough for running a sample game using the included decks. The back of each card in the Third Edition set was erroneously printed upside-down. As a result, cards from Third Edition are normally legal for use in tournaments only if placed in card sleeves that mask this discrepancy. Card list New cards :A: Aaron Bathurst; Abbot; Aksinya Daclau; Alessandro Garcia; Andrew Emory; Antón de Concepción; Antonio d'Erlette; Apache Jones; Armin Brenner; Auto-da-fé; Axel Von Anders :B: Beauregard Krueller; Bela Kardoza; Bill Butler; Black Forest Base; Blade of Enoch; Blister; Bloodfeud :C: Caroline Bishops; Charlie Tyne; Cheval de Bataille; Codex of the Damned; Conrad Adoula; Corrupt Construction; Count Vladimir Rustovich; Cracking the Wall :D: Danse Macabre; Darvag, The Butcher of Rus; DeSalle; Dogs of War; Dominique Santo Paulo; Dr. Julius Sutphen; Droescher One-Eye; Drusilla Euphemia; Duality :E: Eric Kressida; Ermenegildo, The Rake; Esbat; Esoara :F: Fabrizia Conteraz; Father Juan Carlos; Forger's Hammer; Frank Litzpar; Frère Marc; Frondator; Frontal Assault :G: Gabriel de Cambrai; Glancing Blow; Gravitnir; Greensleeves; Grooming the Protégé; Guedado; Gurchon Hall :H: Hand Intervention; Harold Zettler, Pentex Director; Harvest Rites; Heart of Nizchetus; Hektor; Helicopter; Hexaped; Hukros; Humo :I: Icarus, The Manchurian; Ilias cel Frumos; Inconnu Tutelage; Instability; Isouda de Blaise :J: Jackie; Jacques Molay; Jaggedy Andy; Janine; Jefferson Foster; Jephta Hester; Jonathan Gursel; Joseph Cambridge; Justine Chen, Innocent :K: Kai Simmons; Keep It Simple; Keith Moody; King's Rising; Klaus Konrecht; Konrad Fleischer :L: Lady Zara Slatikov; Laika; Laszlo Mirac; Lectora; Leila Monroe; Leo Washington; Lernean; Little Willy; Loonar; Lord Aaron Wesley Wilkshire; Lord Vauxhall; Louis de Maisonneuve; Luc; Luca Italicus; Lucubratio; Lucy Markowitz; Lukas; Luke Fellows; Lula Burch :M: Malabranca; Malgorzata; Margarite; Mariel St. John; Marta; Martinelli's Ring; Mary Johnson; Melinda Galbraith; Melinda Galbraith (Advanced); Minor Irritation; Mirror Walk; Monique Kim; Morrow the Sage; Mosfair; Mowgli; Mugur Sabau :N: Neighbor John; New Management; Nickolai, The Survivor; Nostoket :O: Old Neddacka; On the Qui Vive; Orlando Oriundus :P: Patrick; Paul Cordwood; Paulo de Castille; Perpetual Care; Persephone Tar-Anis; Polly Kay Fisher :Q: none :R: Radu Bistri; Rain; Randel, The Coward; Raphael Catarari; Redbone McCray; Rico Loco; Rodrigo; Rumble; Ryszard :S: Schuyler; Servius Marius Pustula; Sha-Ennu; Shattered Mirror; Smash; Stavros; Stick :T: Tears, The Dark Pierrot; Terrifisto; Titus Camille :U: Ulrike Rothbart; Urraca; Uta Kovacs :V: Virginie, Prodigy :W: Wash; White Lily :X: Xendil Charmer :Y: Yawp Court; Young Bloods; Ysador the Foul; Yuri Kerezenski :Z: none Reprinted cards :A: Abandoning the Flesh; Ablative Skin; Acrobatics; The Admonitions; Aid from Bats; Alacrity; Alejandro Aguirre; Amaranth; Amusement Park Hunting Ground; Anarch Revolt; Anarchist Uprising; Apportation; Aranthebes, The Immortal; Archon Investigation; The Art of Love; The Art of Pain; Art Scam; Assault Rifle; Aura Reading; Aura of Invincibility; Auspex; Awe :B: Backstab; Bang Nakh - Tiger's Claws; Banshee Ironwail; Bauble; Behind You!; Bewitching Oration; Black Gloves; Black Metamorphosis; Black Spiral Buddy; Blessing of Chaos; Blood Doll; Blood Feast; Blood of the Sabbat; Blood Rage; Bloodbath; Blow Torch; Blur; Body Arsenal; Body Flare; Bomb; Bonding; Bonecraft; Boxed In; Brass Knuckles; Breath of the Dragon; Bribes; Burning Wrath; Burst of Sunlight :C: The Call; Canine Horde; Cardinal Benediction; Cardinal Sin: Insubordination; Carrion Crows; Catacombs; Catatonic Fear; Celerity; Changeling; Chiropteran Marauder; Claws of the Dead; Cloak the Gathering; Club Zombie; Coma; Combat Shotgun; Command; Command of the Beast; Communal Haven: Cathedral; Concoction of Vitality; Confusion; Consanguineous Boon; Conservative Agitation; Courier; Creation Rites; Creepshow Casino; Crusade: Detroit; Crusade: New York; Crusade: Philadelphia; Crusade: Pittsburgh; Crusade: Rome; Crusade: Toronto; Cryptic Rider; Cull the Herd :D: The Damned; Daring the Dawn; Darkness Within; Darksight; Dauntain Black Magician (Changeling); Decapitate; Deer Rifle; Delaying Tactics; Dementation; Demonstration; Deny; Deploy the Hand; Depravity; Derange; Direct Intervention; Disarm; Disengage; Disputed Territory; Dissolution; Dodge; Dominate; Dominate Kine; Dragon's Breath Rounds; Drain Essence; Drawing Out the Beast; Dreams of the Sphinx; Drum of Xipe Totec; Dummy Corporation :E: Eagle's Sight; Effective Management; Elder Impersonation; Elizabeth Westcott; Elysian Fields; Enchant Kindred; Enchanted Marionette; Enhanced Senses; Escaped Mental Patient; Eternal Vigilance; Excommunication; Eyes of Chaos :F: Faceless Night; Fame; Far Mastery; Fast Hands; Festivo dello Estinto; Fiendish Tongue; Finding the Path; Flamethrower; Flash; Flurry of Action; Forced Awakening; Force of Will; Foreshadowing Destruction; Forgery; Forgotten Labyrinth; Form of Mist; Freak Drive; Frenzy :G: Gang Tactics; Gang Territory; Gangrel Conspiracy; Garrote; General Perfidio Dios; Giant's Blood; Golconda: Inner Peace; Govern the Unaligned; Graverobbing; Guard Dogs; Guardian Angel :H: Harass; Haven Affinity; Hidden Pathways; High Ground; Honor the Elders; Horrid Form; The Hungry Coyote :I: Immortal Grapple; Improvised Flamethrower; Increased Strength; Infernal Familiar; Infernal Pact; Information Highway; Information Network; Inner Essence; Instinctive Reaction; Institution Hunting Ground; Intimidation; IR Goggles; Iron Glare; Ivory Bow :J: J.S. Simmons, Esq.; Jack of Both Sides; Jane Sims :K: Kindred Manipulation; Kindred Segregation; Kindred Spirits; Kine Resources Contested; Kraken's Kiss :L: Ladislas Toth, The Torch; Leather Jacket; Left for Dead; Legacy of Caine; Legwork; Library Hunting Ground; Living Manse; Lobotomy; Local 1111; London Evening Star, Tabloid Newspaper; Lost in Crowds; Lunatic Eruption; Lupine Assault :M: Magic of the Smith; Major Boon; Malkavian Game; Marcel de Breau; Marijava Ghoul; Marked Path; Martial Ritus; Media Influence; Melange; Meld with the Land; Mighty Grapple; Mind Tricks; Mob Connections; Monomacy; My Enemy's Enemy; Mylan Horseed (Goblin) :N: Neighborhood Watch Commander (Hunter); Nephandus (Mage); Nimble Feet; Nosferatu Kingdom; NRA PAC :O: Obedience; Obfuscate; Oubliette; Owl Companion :P: Palatial Estate; Palla Grande; The Parthenon; The Path of the Feral Heart; The Path of Metamorphosis; The Path of Night; Patronage; Patterns in the Chaos; Peace Treaty; Pentex™ Loves You!; Pentex™ Subversion; Perfect Clarity; Pier 13, Port of Baltimore; Plasmic Form; Political Antagonist; Political Stranglehold; Political Struggle; Potence; Power Structure; Powerbase: Barranquilla; Powerbase: Mexico City; Powerbase: Montreal; Precognition; Private Audience; Propaganda; Protected Resources; Psyche!; Pulse of the Canaille; Purchase Pact; Purity of the Beast; Pursuit; Pushing the Limit :Q: Quick Meld; Quickness :R: Rabble Razing; The Rack; Rafastio Ghoul; Rapid Change; Raptor; Rave; Raven Spy; Read Intentions; Read the Winds; Reality Mirror; Recruiting Party; Recruitment; Recure of the Homeland; Redirection; Regent; Reinforcements; Reins of Power; Resilience; Restoration; Restructure; Revelations; Revenant; Robert Carter; Rodolfo; Rolling with the Punches; Rooftop Shadow; Root of Vitality; Rötschreck; The Rumor Mill, Tabloid Newspaper; Rutor's Hand :S: Sabbat Inquisitor; Sabbat Priest; Sacrament of Carnage; San Nicolás de los Servitas; Saturday-Night Special; Sawed-Off Shotgun; Scalpel Tongue; Scorpion Sting; Scouting Mission; Scrounging; Secret Horde; Secure Haven; Sengir Dagger; Sermon of Caine; Shadow Court Satyr (Changeling); Shadow of the Beast; Shadow Play; Shadow Step; Shadow Strike; Shawnda Dorrit; Shroud of Night; Sibyl's Tongue; Sire's Index Finger; Skin Trap; Slaughtering the Herd; Slave Auction; The Sleeping Mind; Smiling Jack, The Anarch; Song of Serenity; Soul Burn; Soul Gem of Etrius; Special Report; Spirit Summoning Chamber; Spirit's Touch; Sport Bike; Spying Mission; Staredown; Starshell Grenade Launcher; Starvation of Marena; Stealth Ritus; Strained Vitae Supply; Stunt Cycle; Succubus; Sunrise Service; Superior Mettle; Survivalist; Swallowed by the Night; Sword of Judgment :T: Talaq, The Immortal; Talons of the Dead; Taste of Vitae; Telepathic Counter; Telepathic Misdirection; Telepathic Tracking; Telepathic Vote Counting; Templar; Tension in the Ranks; Thaumaturgy; Theft of Vitae; Thoughts Betrayed; Threats; Tier of Souls; Tithings; Torn Signpost; Total Insanity; Toy Chest Test; Transfer of Power; Trap; Tribute to the Master :U: Uncle George; Uncontrollable Rage; Undead Strength; University Hunting Ground; Using the Advantage :V: Vagabond Mystic; Vast Wealth; Vendetta; Ventrue Investment; Vial of Garou Blood; Vicissitude; Visit from the Capuchin; Voice of Madness; Voter Captivation; Vox Senis :W: Walk of Flame; War Ghoul; War Party; Waste Management Operation; Weather Control; Weighted Walking Stick; White Phosphorous Grenade; Wolf Companion; Wooden Stake :X: none :Y: none :Z: Zillah's Tears Artists Abrar Ajmal, Rob Alexander, Sam Araya, Ash Arnett, Brian Ashmore, Randy Asplund, Michael Astrachan, Paul Ballard, Andrew Bates, Edward Beard, Jr., Stuart Beel, Jason Alexander Behnke, Melissa Benson, Peter Bergting, Jeremy C. Bills, Tom Biondillo, Joel Biske, Tim Bradstreet, John Bridges, Pete Burges, Avery Butterworth, Dennis Calero, Lee Carter, Steve Casper, Matt Cavotta, Mike Chaney, Gary Chatterton, Anna Christenson, Julie Collins, Alejandro Collucci, Liz Danforth, Mike Danza, David Day, Eric Deschamps, Jim DiBartolo, Michael Dixon, Mike Dringenberg, Talon Dunning, Steve Eidson, Darryl Elliott, Steve Ellis, Sandra Everingham, Riccardo Fabiani, Scott Fischer, Kaja Foglio, Dan Frazier, Jenny Frison, Randy Gallegos, Daniel Gelon, Tom Gianni, Grant Goleash, Doug Gregory , Rebecca Guay, Sue Ann Harkey, Fred Harper, James Allen Higgins, Jeff Holt, Fred Hooper, Quinton Hoover, Heather Hudson, Becky Jollensten, Leif Jones, Peter Kim, Hannibal King, Scott Kirschner, Patrick Kochakji, Heather Kreiter, Eric LaCombe, Patrick Lambert, Clint Langley, Gary Leach, Brian LeBlanc, Nicola Leonard, Eric Lofgren, Greg Loudon, Larry MacDougall, Corey Macourek, Anson Maddocks, Craig Maher, Thea Maia, Thomas Manning, John Matson, Britt Martin, Rik Martin, Marco Marzoni, Chet Masters , Kevin McCann, Katie McCaskill, John McCrea, Patrick McEvoy, Jeremy McHugh, Chris McLoughlin, Harold Arthur McNeill, Oliver Meinerding, Jeff Menges, Ken Meyer, Jr., Jeff Miracola, Matt Mitchell, Peter Morbacher, Ted Naifeh, Thomas Nairb, Jim Nelson, Mark Nelson, Nilson, William O'Connor, Margaret Organ-Kean, Glenn Osterberger, Jim Pavelec, Mark Poole, Steve Prescott, Mike Raabe, Alan Rabinowitz, Jeff Rebner, Dave Roach, Arkady Roytman, Zina Saunders, Stuart Sayger, Dave Seeley, Douglas Shuler, Christopher Shy, Greg Simanson, Will Simpson, Joe Slucher, Dan Smith, Lawrence Snelly, Brian Snoddy, Ron Spencer, Chris Stevens, Bob Stevlic, James Stowe, Durwin Talon, Phillip Tan, Mark Tedin, Né Né Thomas, Richard Thomas, Josh Timbrook, Andrew Trabbold, Drew Tucker, Melissa Uran, Susan Van Camp, Pete Venters, Diana Vick, matrix von z, Bryon Wackwitz, Karl Waller, Tom Wänerstrand, Chad Michael Ward, Michael Weaver, Amy Weber, Roel Wielinga, L. A. Williams, Matt Wilson, Kieran Yanner Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Category:2006 releases